


Despacito Evratesil

by 23rdPilot



Category: Despacito - Luis Fonsi feat. Daddy Yankee (Song), Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Reggaeton RPF
Genre: Eurovision Song Contest 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23rdPilot/pseuds/23rdPilot
Summary: Spain has a new leader, a dictatorship, forcing Spanish music upon the world. Armenia isn't involved, until they are. Spain announce that they are sending an envoy to the Armenian national final, Depi Evratesil. But what could they possibly want with Armenia?
Kudos: 2





	Despacito Evratesil

No one knew what to do when Spain became a dictatorship, and they definitely didn't know what to do when they started to take over the world. It wasn't even like it was a particularly evil dictatorship, in fact, the only thing Daddy Yankee, their president, wanted to do, was to force Spanish music upon the world. But underneath the strange image, things were a lot worse than they seemed. Inside Spain, arrests for those who stood against the Yankee government. But for those who didn't stand against them, for those who let Spain do what they want, things were quite good.

* * *

Rodolfo Chikilicuatre walked through the halls. Daddy Yankee had personally requested to see him. He knew what this meant. He knew he hadn't kept up with the arrest quotas. It was just so hard to arrest people, especially for the harmless stuff that Spain's new president wanted them arrested for. But he had been trusted in the government. And he had failed. He had no idea what was going to happen now. He walked into the room to see Daddy Yankee sitting on his throne, gold coins surrounding him.  
"Mr. President," Rodolfo began, but Yankee cut him off.  
"Rodolfo," Daddy Yankee said, "I don't want to hear it. You know you haven't kept up with the quotas."  
"I-I know... I'm sorry."  
"But, there is a way to make it up to me. You see, I am sending diplomats to every Eurovision Song Contest selection this year. Armenia are choosing their song next week. I think you know where this is going. I'd like you to visit them for me."  
This hadn't been what Rodolfo had expected at all. He had expected some sort of punishment, but it looked like he was going to be travelling to Armenia's Eurovision selection instead.  
"Huh... well sure thing," Rodolfo said.  
Daddy Yankee smiled at him.  
"Excellent. But don't fail me this time, Rodolfo."  
"O-of course, Mr. President."

* * *

It was one week later, and, Aram MP3 and Iveta Mukuchyan were sitting in Iveta's car, waiting for the radio broadcast from Christer Björkman to come in. After Spain had taken over the world and forced Spanish music on everyone, Christer had set up a secret force against them in Sweden. Many former Eurovision contestants were part of this force.  
"Where's Christer?" Iveta said, "He was supposed to message us by now."  
"Don't worry," Aram said, "When Christer says he'll call, he'll call."  
At that moment, as if just to prove Aram right, the call from Christer finally came in.  
"Christer," Aram smiled, "Good to see you again. Well, hear you anyway."  
"The feeling is mutual, Aram," Christer said, "But there is no time to waste. Is Iveta with you?"  
"Sure am," Iveta said.  
"Iveta, Aram," Christer said, "I have some news for you. Spain are sending an envoy to the Armenian national selection, Depi Evratesil. He should be in the country already and the nation final happens later today. Be ready."  
"Alright," Iveta grinned, "Well, if Spain are gonna be there, I guess we better be there! Coming, Aram?"  
"Do I even get a choice in this?"  
"No!" Iveta said as she started the car. The car sped off down the road and soon stopped in front of a huge stadium. At the stadium, Athena Manoukian was outside, ready to greet them. She was one of the favourites to win, and it would make sense to get her on their side.  
"Iveta! Aram!" Athena smiled as the two of them got out of the car, "Great to see you both!"  
"Nice to see you too, Athena," Aram said, "All set for the big show tonight?"  
"Of course!" Athena said, "It'll be great!"  
That was when another car stopped in front of the stadium. They could all see the Spanish flag hanging from it. So here he was. The Spanish envoy. Rodolfo Chikilicuatre.


End file.
